Renesmees Twilight Story
by prettydancerxx
Summary: Twilight has inspired the world and as an aspiring author I want to do the same with my work. Please enjoy, but be warned: Renesmee is NOT Bella in any way
1. Preface and Chapter 1

_thanks to the person who just submitted a review if u r reading ;) this is my first story and i wrote it last year.i have learnt a lot more about english since then and i was too tired to bother reading the whole thing.u enjoy and please keep reviewing and i promise to the person who sent me the first review that i will eventually fix up all the mistakes and put in a new imput of writing. if start adding to this u should(hopefully) see my writing not tell me and i will yell at my teachers for not helping me :) i probs wont be adding to this for a little while coz there is already quite a bit but if u r desperate then let me know kks!_

_okay i thought i had deleted it coz i wuz having problems with the whole editing field of things but hopefully i didnt coz i got it now(after 2 hours!)_

_Renesmee's Twilight Story:_

_Before The Sun Shines_

Preface: Through the eyes of Phoebe Violet Moira James:

Dead

Some people say nothings worse than dying .Others say grieving for the dead is the worst. Both have to do with the dead and so does my opinion. To me, the worst is having people, family, dead and remembering them every time someone plays a song or wears a certain colour. That's when the pang of pain and guilt and the wave of sorrow pour over you, suffocating you until your soul feels lifeless, unloved, meaningless and empty of all importance now that person is gone. I think that's how other vampires feel. Maybe I'll feel like that one day. Maybe more than I do now.

_Chapter 1-Phoebe_

_Remembrance_

I stare back into the deep, lets party eyes of the person taking my spot at the school car park that are focusing on mine. In less than a second my stare is met by a blushing face. I sigh. Humans are no fun any more. Not since I was changed. Now my popularity has drifted away, stored in the meaningless draw of forgotten memories in a human's heart and soul. I miss mine.

It was only a few years ago that it happened. Immediately as I think this gruesome, mind-wrenching thought that I remember with perfect clarity that dark and passive time. On my 17th birthday I stood at a funeral at the local Catholic Church in Phoenix-in the immediate family isle-the empty but for one isle. At my parents funeral, at my twin sisters, Gwen and Nikki's funeral, at my older brother Richards funeral. They died driving to say goodbye to him as he started his job with the army as Lieutenant. They didn't die in a car-crash like normal people. Oh no, they had to be in the army camp car-park just as the bomb went off. It had been placed there by a new officer called Duncan who I had previously thought was cute. I wasn't there because my best friend, Isabella, or more commonly known as Bella Swan had invited me to her birthday on the same day. We were going to go see a movie and a visit to the zoo with Rachael, our friend. I said I'd go. That's what friends are for right? Anyway, I would have had my friend for support had he not been busy on a flight to Forks, the dreariest place on earth. She could have missed anything else but she had to miss my family's funeral. But I could never hold a grudge against Bella. Unless she did something much, much worse than this.

A week later a stray vampire found me in the streets of Phoenix. How surprising, a vampire in Phoenix. Anyway they changed me and I ended up as the weirdest vampire on earth. I am fully vampire, but all messed up, kind of like how Bella used to attract trouble accidents and danger. I was born with a disease that meant my eyes were constantly changing from deep, muddy brown o to clear golden light. Once I was a vampire, my eyes started off crimson but eventually cooled off. But strangely to a murky brown. My normal colour. Like Bella's. Then as I drink human blood they turn the normal colour of drinking animal blood, goldish amber. My pale vampire skin is not pale but tanned and flawless. It still sparkles in the light but only then does it turn a pale colour. And I have a gift. A unique gift unlike any other I know. And I know them all.

I know what I must do. I'm 19 now and its time to move on .Or 19 in human years if I am still counting from my age when I was changed at least. I am going to Forks. It will be nice to see Bella even though I'm sure she has forgotten me. I still love her because she is my family now. Bella and I were the coolest. No one really knew her by name, just as 'Phoebes Friend' and she wasn't approached much. I was but we stuck together in class, eating and shopping together, doing all sorts of things. She had other friends of course, I had other friends, but that's what they were. Other friends. None of them were Bella. We were soul mates, sisters. Sometimes we hung out by ourselves, or with Stephanie and Rachael or with my year older twin sisters Gwen and Nikki. So all I needed was to get to Forks, to Bella. No problem once I spoke to my illegal document maker. Now to choose what to bring!


	2. and I'd thought her life couldnt get wor

_Chapter 2-Bella_

_And I'd thought her life couldn't get worse_

I sat in the living room on the love-seat at the Cullen's place. I had just woken from a daydream. Except you don't sleep in daydreams. Not if you were a vampire. I wish. I was leaning against Edward. Not that I needed to. I had surfaced because he had bristled angrily and uptight tension was curling his muscles, preparing for the attack. Jacob, who was a few metres down the path of the lane, looked like he wished he could take something back. What had he said?

"Alice?" Edward asked. Oh. I'd been wrong. Jacob looked relieved and kept walking. But Alice had seen a vision. A disturbing one. I tensed. Did it have to do with my daughter Renesmee? Was she in danger?

"Bella we're leaving" Alice said to me.

Everyone stopped. Seven pairs of eyes flickered toward Edward, my husband and Alice, my sister-in-law and also my sister.

"An old friend of Bella's is coming from Phoenix. Ironically she was changed to immortality not long after Bella left for Forks. They've had no contact since and we don't know what she wants but it can't be good." Edward said curtly.

"With Bella it never is" Chuckled Emmett.

I glowered at him. But I was too pre-occupied to snarl. Who was this friend of mine?

Stephanie? No, I phoned her my first week here.

Rachael? We weren't that close friends that she would want to see me.

Lily? She was in New York and was more of Phoebe's friend anyway.

Phoebe? I gasped. Surely not my bouncy and enthusiastic, Alice-like friend. Her life was already horrible since her family died. No way. Then I realized that everyone was starring at me.

"What does she look like?" I whispered whishing I could close my eyes and sleep my worries away.

"She doesn't have an image yet. She just has an aura. She's kind of enthusiastic." Edward and Alice said in unison,Edward wryly,Alice excitedly. They did this often. It didn't surprise me. Wait a minute, enthusiastic.

"Oh, No!" I wailed. A frown showed up on my face.

"I think it's my best friend Phoebe James" I mumbled looking down.

"It's not fair" I whinged to my knees. Nobody understood this the way I meant.

"Was she a bully" Edward asked worriedly. I guess it fit seeming as I attracted danger like a magnet. But they thought she was dangerous? Hardly! Then I noticed a bulky figure next to me. Emmett.

"Didn't anyone hear her? She said best friend" He said emphasizing the two last words. Edward frowned at me obviously asking about the 'it's not fair' thing.

"Her entire family died when a bomb went off. She was at my birthday party so she wasn't hurt. Their funeral was on her birthday, the day I left for Forks. She wouldn't let me cancel, she said that they wouldn't want someone to leave their plans just to grieve for dead people, people that didn't matter anymore" I mumbled. There was complete silence. I was the only one here who had wanted to become a vampire. But the only one bad enough thing you could add to that story that was worse was being turned into a vampire. Even Jacob Black my best friend/werewolf knew this was bad.

"No one deserves that" Esme whispered "no one". Esme was always compassionate.


	3. Disbelief

_Chapter 3-Bella_

_Disbelief_

So now we wait. Alice had said that Phoebe would arrive tomorrow afternoon. We didn't know if she was dangerous. I certainly hoped not. But we decided it would be better to wait and see. We couldn't leave the humans here with a vampire who we did not yet trust. Or at least was not trusted by anyone except me. And I was still a bit uncertain. Vampires where all about the vanity, for some reason they enjoyed revenge and large spectacles' of how great and better they are. Maybe Phoebe had changed to a monster beyond recognition. It was predicted to be a thunderstorm tomorrow, but the rain would be in the town so we wouldn't get wet. We would play baseball until she arrived in the clearing. I was thinking this through as Edward put Renesmee, our half human, half vampire child to bed. He appeared beside me. I was sitting reading a 'Midsummer's Night Dream'.

"You know Jacob can't come with us tomorrow. And if we had to flee he has to stay behind. I want you to tell him in case the time ever occurs otherwise Rose will happily take him down." Edward said. Obviously there was no bond between the two of them. Poor Jake would be pained if he was left behind but it was the best option for him. He had imprinted on Renesmee much to the disgust of Edward and I, her parents, and Rosalie, who had taken on responsibility of her. A werewolf from Quileute legends is passed down by DNA and genes. Jacob is the Alpha of one of the two. Jacob had disbanded from the tribe by accident when he left to protect me from Sam and his pack when I was carrying Renesmee. He turns into a werewolf whenever he wants to or loses control on his temper. A werewolf also imprints on another person, although this rarely happens. When I had asked about it, Edward, who can read minds said it was like a 'Midsummer's Night Dream' all over again and that the person felt like their whole world has tied itself to this person so that its all rotating around them. Fortunately, imprinting is rare. Unfortunately Jacob imprinted on my daughter, who was conceived while I was human. Also he nick-named her after the Loch Ness Monster, which I do not tolerate. I sighed.

"I know Edward." I said glumly. "But I wish I didn't"

"I look forward to seeing Phoebe if she comes." Edward snorted. I jumped.

"What?" I said startled.

"I'm positive that she's dangerous!" he insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you can read her mind tomorrow and find out for yourself."

I smiled. I wondered if Phoebe had a gift. Some vampires have gifts. Like Edward reads minds and Alice sees the possible future, which changes when a new decision is made. Also Jasper, Alice's mate, is able to influence and read your mood. Edward can't read my mind though. I have a barrier that prevents lots of different vampire gifts from entering my head. I'm also able to push the barrier out so I can protect a group of people, although it is not a physical barrier. I hope phoebe hasn't changed. I really do.


	4. A not so happy reunion

_Chapter 4-Bella_

_A not so happy reunion_

We stood in the clearing in the forest where I first met James, Laurent and Victoria. Also where we stopped the Volturi from killing my family a while back. Vampires have unnatural strength so we can only play when there is thunder. Jacob sat on the sidelines with Nessie. He would leave closer to the time Alice knew Phoebe was coming. Jake just wanted to see us play even though he didn't know about Phoebe, just that there would be danger. He didn't understand why we needed thunder and thought we were showing off.

"Oh come on Jacob!" Emmett chuckled. "We won't hurt you!"

As if. This conversation was starting to sound familiarly like the one when Edward left and I stayed with Jacob and the pack.

"Speak for your self" Rosalie said. And she wasn't joking.

"Jake I can't deny myself a little fun" I joked. I was a new born but was the one least likely to drink human blood besides Edward and Carlisle. It still burned but I had heaps of self-control. I was batting. On the count of three the game began and Alice hurled the ball at me. Edward was on Alice's team. Not good. Shed see the way I would hit it and where the ball would land and then he would read her mind and move there. Actually cheating but Esme let them because they claimed they couldn't help it. I was the only one they couldn't do it to. I pulled my barrier out and quickly and mentally shaped it around my team. Edward and Alice snarled at me. I poked out my tongue and Emmett howled with laughter. All of this and my thoughts were while the ball raced at me. I got into stance, pulled the metal bat behind me and swung. Bang! Oops. Jasper snickered along with Jacob, Emmett and Edward. I'd hit a flying eagle who was lying dead at my feet. I winced but ran anyway. I made it to home base just as Edward swung it at Jasper. Then I stopped moving. Alice, Edward and I stood erect, still.

"Jake!" I called. "Go."

He did, hearing the strain in my voice. I'd noticed a light out of my protective field. This meant they were protected.

"There's more than one" I said anxiously, running to meet the others in the center. We were all huddled in a group with Jacob running away holding Renesmee. Alice and Edward stared at me.

"There is only one and how did you know there was anyone?"

"I had my shield up and I noticed a light out of my shield. That's never happened before and I thought it meant they were protected." I said frowning.

"Hello" called a sparkly familiar voice.

It was Phoebes.


	5. Strange

_Chapter 5-Bella_

_Strange_

A beautiful girl with slightly tanned skin and gorgeous brown eyes stepped into the clearing.

"Hey!" she said giggling, her voice twinkling like hundreds of tiny glass bells "I am Phoebe Violet Moira James, friend of Bella's as you should well know by now, what with Edward and Alice" she called mightily. She did not sound mean, intimidating or scared. She just sounded extremely confident. She did not stop moving until she was within the comfortable distance held usually between people. When we were in formation like this, Carlisle stood at the point and we fanned out along each side. But I stood about a metre behind him. That was the easiest way to cover everyone. But I did not. Instead I peeked around Carlisle's sleek figure.

"Phoebe?" I called warily.

"Bella!" she screamed, running at me with such force that when she wrapped her arms around me Emmett had to support me. Everyone was confused. She didn't look like a vampire.

"You know you really must have faster reflexes. If I wanted to destroy you like a normal vampire I would simply take Bella because she looks like Carlisle's mate from her position. But I guess if I wanted a fight and I had a good gift I would take Emmett for fun. Just to see Rosalie struggle. Or for a chase I would take either Esme or Alice. But then again I would win the most by taking Esme or from what it looks like to a stranger, Bella. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie would be the finest prize of chase. What an excellent pair. Rosalie would simply hate me so much she would be stronger than Emmett in a fight and Emmett would die for her. How fun!" Phoebe's words were tumbling out of her mouth. She spoke in a way that scared me, like killing people was just a game.

"Where's Jake and Nessie?"

"Um, Phoebe" Carlisle said tentatively. She rushed right up to his face. She nodded eagerly.

"Why don't we have a talk at our place?"

"Ok!" she clicked a button on her wrist-watch and a car beeped. She ran off and within 6 seconds she appeared in a small, sleek monster truck. The Cullen's looked shocked. I wasn't really. In Phoenix people always had flashy cars, and also, Phoebe LOVED giant scary fast cars. Like Edward.

"Woah! I bags going with crazy girl!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically.

"See ya there!"


	6. my newfriend is almost thesame asthe old

_Chapter 6-Bella_

_My new friend is almost the same as the old_

We were waiting at the house.

"She's always been enthusiastic!" I encouraged.

Edward was mumbling to himself. He didn't like her.

"But she's not even your type of friend Bella!" he whined. This angered me. Who was he to tell me who I could be friend s with?

"Oh! So only your vampires can be my friends!" I said angrily. He looked hurt. I didn't care.

"She's the same as Alice and you won't hurt her!" I added cantankerously. The doorbell rang and two figures came through the door. It was Emmett and Phoebe. Phoebe was laughing but Emmett was glowering. He was dripping in mud and rain. Rosalie didn't look happy. But then again she hardly ever did.

"Come, Take a seat and tell us your story" Esme said kindly, leading her to the lounge room where we all took a spot in the room. She tossed Emmett a towel.

"Don't you dare get mud on my couch!" she threatened.

"Well Bella already told you about my family. In summary, they're funeral was on my birthday and a few weeks later after my 17th birthday I was changed by a vampire. I was born with a disease that made my eyes turn from my brown to the golden colours yours are. Now that I'm vampire I have this normal brown colour when I drink animal blood and amber when I drink human blood. My skin turns pale in the sun and it sparkles in the sun. But I can turn it off so that when I go in the sun it can be passed as glitter in little sun. But not intense." Phoebe concluded.

"Anything else?" phoebe asked.

"Wow!" was the only word I could make out from Carlisle and Edward who were debating the possibilities and exchanging thoughts. I wondered in my head why she had come.

"I was tired of Phoenix. No one speaks to me anymore. I'm no longer the popular party girl, but the freakish beautiful girl. I came to look for you. And now you're immortal with a vampire hybrid daughter and married. Tsk-tsk. You didn't invite me!" Phoebe said lightly, answering my question, but I thought I saw a park of sadness in her eyes. Then she answered another unspoken question.

"I heard her thoughts" she said simply, turning to Edward.

"You consider yourself a freak among freaks but if that is so then am I am a freak among vampire freaks" she said solemnly.

"You sound like your as old as us yet you say you are a party girl who grew up with Bella." Jasper said wonderingly.

"Phoebe used to be a poet. I think about half of the ANNONYMOUS ones were Phoebes!" I said laughing.

Esme always kind went to hug Phoebe. "You're not a freak. What is your gift?"

Phoebe chuckled darkly. In fact it was slightly scary.

"My curse more likes. I know every vampire alive, or dead or whatever, and I can see through they're eyes, use they're powers for my wishes. I can only usually access people one by one to see through them. It's like a giant room with thousands of televisions with one large on, my one in the middle. All the others are muted except for the close ones which are quiet. If I focus on another person, theirs becomes the large screen. Also I don't know someone's gift until they are sure of it"

"That is not a curse. You are extraordinarily lucky to have such a gift!" Carlisle chided.

"Does anything matter if you have no one to share it with?" phoebe asked distantly, starring into space. This shocked everyone into silence.

"You can stay with us if you like. We can say you're another adopted child. It just means that you go to school alone. Actually I'm sure that if you stay with us, then when we move you will be in Renesmee's class. We have all finished but surely you can go by yourself, yes!" Carlisle said.

Phoebe looked shocked.

"Really! You'll have me. Like a family?" she asked excitedly.

"We'll have to tell Sam." Edward said. "Oh, he's the-"he started of saying for Phoebe.

"The alpha. Yeah I know. Chelsea, remember, can read relationship ties. I saw between Jacob and Renesmee. Hey can I pretend to be human and act an actual foster kid. He will be upset and want to know if you're planning on drinking my blood. I'll invite them over and then you can tell him Carlisle." Phoebe pleaded.

"Yes. A formal dinner party, also to celebrate the engagement of Sam and Emily." Alice put in.

"Ok. Hurry up!" Esme said. "Shoo! Go get ready!"

"Esme, your cooking with Carlisle, Phoebe go to Sam's house. Jazz and Emmett, go put up decorations and get changed. Its 3: 30 now and they'll be here at 5:15! Hurry up. Rosalie go and get dressed. Edward take Bella to hunt and when your back I'll dress her. Rose-set the table" Alice instructed.

"How many are eating Alice?" Esme asked.

"Jacob, Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil and Leah are coming". Edward said. I was shocked. Why Leah? Someone else must have been asking to because he answered my question.

"Leah feels that Emily might need the support, but mostly it's because she's intrigued by Phoebe. They'll be great friends" Edward said dryly. Once phoebe had left and Edward and I were alone his tension was finally made known why.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll make sure she leaves soon." He confided in me as we ran through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks. I placed my hands, cupping his chin in my hands.

"I love her just as much as I love you and Renesmee." I said quietly. "Don't hurt her even more."

It was 5 months ago that I'd almost lost both of them to the Volturi, the equivalent of human royals.

"All I want is to keep Jacob away. He spends so much time with Renesmee" I said with an annoyed huff. "Renesmee's mine!"

It still hurt seeing him with her when I was barely allowed to hold her. Oh well. Even if I looked at her long enough, people thought I was imagining killing her. As if. All I could say was that there was no way he would propose or I'd kill him. No doubt.

"I wish I could read your mind" Edward said wistfully.

"Wait. Cant you hear my thoughts through Phoebe?"

"No! That's why I'm so frustrated. I can't access her gifts. I can see them but I couldn't use them against her or anything. I think that's another of her gifts. Not letting anyone in!" he said, raising his eyebrows at me. OH. She got that gift from me. Oh well.


	7. Wanted

_Chapter 7-Phoebe_

_Wanted_

It felt strange being wanted. It had been so long. I was glad to have Bella back and I would quickly settle into life here. If they let me stay. People often thought I was too much work. I'd made it to Sam and Emily's house as the sky turned murky orange, twilight. Strange. I could see the light shining through a gap in the clouds. I walked quickly and silently, not bothering with human paces to the door. I knocked.

"Hello" called a voice from behind the door. The door opened and in its path was a young boy. From Edwards's memories I could tell that it was Seth Clearwater.

"Hi" I answered brightly." can I come in?"  
>"Um, sure" he said uncertainly.<p>

_She's very pretty. She can't be Jacobs. Even though he repeatedly tells Bella he doesn't think of Nessie that way, he does. Not Quil or Sam either. Maybe she'll like me. That would be heaps cool except that I'm too young for her. _Seth's thoughts were.

"Awwww! You're so cute! I look forward to seeing you soon." I said as I stepped over the threshold. Of course I knew we were going to go to different schools.

"Will you be going to school in town? Where the Cullen's used to go?"

"Um, no" he said looking flustered.

_It's as if she reads minds. But she's not a vampire; she's pretty enough but has tanned skin and pretty brown eyes. Maybes she laughing at me._

I walked along the hallway to the big, open kitchen. There was Emily, Sam, Seth, Quil, Leah and Jacob. They were having a barbecue. suddenly I was self-conscious, in a good way, that I was wearing white skinny jeans, a black halter neck top, vintage, made of silk, my usually brown hair streaked with blond was out, black stiletto heels, an array of beads around my neck and a giant _in_ bag. I was already tall for my age and the heels just added to it.

"Um, hey!" Said Sam, uncertainly. "Take a seat"

"Thanks" I said gratefully, sinking to my chair. "I walked all the way here. Edward wouldn't let me drive his car." See. I knew exactly how to behave like a human.

Leah snorted. "In stilettos! As if. That's a long drive from the Cullen's let alone town. There's no way you did it."

I glared at her. "I actually came from the Cullen's house. And I did walk because how else did I get here. I was able to do it because some of us have modeling careers." This just shocked everyone further. But I wasn't lying. I had done a bit of local modeling when Bella was there, and once a vampire I had done it almost full time, all over the world.

"So" I said brightly, pouring myself a glass of champagne which I found in the kitchen. Yeah I know it's rude but they wouldn't answer me. I handed one to Emily and Leah. "What are your names? I know Sam and Emily."

"This is Seth, Leah, Jacob and Quil" he said pointing to them each in turn.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I beamed.

_Whoa! Crazy lady! That smile is WAY savage!_ I heard Quil think.

I turned directly to him and raised my eyebrows.

_Oh good god she's going to kill me!_

I turned back to the group, smiling sweetly.

"I'm Phoebe." I said "Phoebe James. Or I was. I guess now I'm Phoebe Cullen. No that sounds all wrong. I'll stick with James."

I answered they're questioning faces.

"I was a friend of Bella's back in Phoenix. My parents died recently and so did my brother and sisters." I saw Leah and Seth glance at each other. They had no idea how hard it was to let the other go forever. "My foster care guardian guys, Sierra, Lucas and Marline sent me to the Cullen's ironically. I'll be going to school in Forks."

"Why do you have so many guardians?" Emily asked. Jacob looked bored out of his mind.

"Let's just say I'm a bit of a handful. What with the modeling and schooling and telephone bills, and also for some reason they always think I have a strange personality. They said I'm erratic! Hardly! " I could see from everyone's faces that they thought I was erratic too.

"Oh right! I forgot. I was sent here to tell you that you're invited to dinner tonight. Carlisle said they wouldn't be eating because they're eating out now. They wouldn't let me come though." I said, pretending to ponder this idea, a crinkle occurring on my forehead.

_If they plan on killing her they have another think coming! _Quil thought angrily.

_Better go and sort this out._ Sam thought grimly.

Jacob and Leah didn't seem to care. Jacob only cared if I was going to hurt Renesmee, and Leah only cared if I was going to hurt Jacob or Seth.

"To celebrate your engagement" I added. I saw my eyes through Jacobs light up at the thought of a wedding. Or more accurately, shopping and clothes. My idea of fun. Bella's idea of torture. I lunged at Emily.

"Have you got a wedding dress? You'll need formal wear for tonight. At 5:30." I said excitedly, grabbing both Leah and Emily by the arm. I pulled them to Emily's bedroom and through myself at her wardrobe. Pushing both girls onto her bed, I started rummaging through Emily's clothes. Distantly I thought I heard Seth, Jacob and Quil standing at the door watching me in disbelief. I guess I had managed to get Leah to get dressed in whatever I said. Leah sat grumbling on the bed, legs crossed.

"Something not to dressy but still formal and modern….." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Are you sure your Bella's friend?" Jacob asked. It was the first time he'd spoken. I turned to him. I turned my best frosty, you're toast look on him.

"Oh so he speaks!" I said angrily. "What do you think? How do you think Bella was able to dress herself properly and make friends?"

Jacob looked sheepish.

"Oh! I know! Leah, I'll bring your stuff around this afternoon. No I'll call Rosalie over. No Alice. You can borrow my dress. You're so pretty. The dress never suited me but it'll look awesome on you. Did you ever think of modeling? You have a very good figure. Of course we'd have to teach you to walk properly but that shouldn't take more than 8 months to fix." I said seriously. The boys snickered. I reached into my bag and flicked my hair back over my shoulder. I didn't have to worry about the vampire stench. I smelt the same as vampires do to humans. Pulling out my musky purple and white phone I punched in Rosalie's number.

"What happened to pretty in pink?" I heard Jacob mutter, to the howls of the boys.

"Rose! You know that dress I was going to wear. Yeah the one from Paris that I wore in London. For the perfume shoot and the fashion week thingy in Australia. No not that one. Yeah I know its old but it will look perfect on Leah. The black, bronze kind of goldish one. Yeah and the gladiator heels. No, no, the short one. I know it looks abstract, all of them do. None of them are practical. Tell Alice to come and bring the straightner 754, the curler and a no. your right, a 9 no.65 and 4 no..see you in 20 minutes then, bye." I hung up.

"Was that code?" Emily asked.

"I am not wearing a dress!" Leah remarked.

I huffed.

"Yes you are." I said.

"What will Emily wear?" Seth asked, forever the gentlemen.

I grabbed him and spun him around.

"Hmm"

Pulling out my phone I passed the sizes of everyone and what I wanted for them over to Alice who was on her way over with everything. This was my area.

I got Quil and Jacob to pull the dressing table over to the middle of the room. I started rummaging through my bag.

"Let's see, hairdryer, curlers, highlights, some bangles, clips, bobby-pins, nail-polish and make-up bag." I said half to myself as I pulled the contents out and arranged them on the table. I sat on one side of the table, Emily and Leah sat on the bed, Jacob, Seth and Quil sat leaning with they're backs against the bed and door.

The doorbell rang.

"Alice, Rose! Thanks, you got everything?" I asked.

We walked, painfully slow to Emily's room. I thumbed through the rack of dresses.

"This one is excellent. Leah put this on." I called throwing it to her. I tossed a bow with a bow around it to Jacob.

"Pass it to Leah. They're the heels." I told him. Alice gently rushed her into the bathroom to get changed while Rosalie started on the boys and I did Emily's hair. Alice got started on her nails. The girls made small talk, obviously uncomfortable, but I ventured ahead. I loved this game.

After 10 minutes a wail came from the bathroom.

"I guess Leah had her shower and has seen the dress." I said brightly.

The boy's snorted and even Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"I am not wearing that!" Leah called. No-one except me had seen the dress.

"Put it on. Please" I called hopefully.

After a lot of grumbling, Leah finally came out of the room wearing only the dress, not the shoes.

"I see what you mean. I would never have guessed!" Rosalie almost whispered, approvingly.

"Well done, sister!" Alice whooped. The boys were gob-smacked.

Leah looked beautiful in the dress which was way to bare for Forks.

"You'll be cold but that doesn't matter!" I said, knowing that my words were disguised. After all, werewolves were always hot.

_Whoa! Sweet! I thought it would never happen, but, well she looks cute. Ok, hot, like mega-hot! Oh gods, stop thinking that or you're grilled when she finds out._

Those were Jacobs's thoughts. How bizarre. The boys were ushered out of the room so

That I could concentrate and Rosalie went to help them and do they're hair.

But I was right. The dress looked stunning on her. Soft thin silk, like a spiders-web covered the tips of her shoulders and met in the middle of her chest. There was a small opening there that was slightly revealing, but leaving more to the imagination. The top part was baggy but still held its shape, showing off her amazing figure and a thin piece of satin with a diamonte flower brooch held it together at the waist like a belt. It flounced outward above mid thigh, extremely short, ruffled and sticking out. It looked gorgeous on her. I sat her down and started putting blond highlights in so it looked like it was originally blond with brown and gold streaks. I teased it up and added extensions. I pinned it up at the back to it went up and had a wide, thin pony-tail like wave of hair fanning down to the nape of her neck with a few wisps of hair pulled out before using bobby-pins to secure the hair in abstract places so the tips stuck out in a pointy bun with no clear direction. I left some tendrils at the back stay down and added a bronze flower clip to her hair at the start of the bun. I get a cross of bright and pasty red lipstick which I apply to her lips and Alice applies some more make-up with lots of mascara.

I go to the bathroom to get dressed while Alice does her nails.

I start by dying my hair honey golden with blond highlights and curl it so it hangs in tendrils to the small of my back. I pull on the yellow dress which has thin, flowing fabric hung over the tips of my shoulders. My dress of course is heaps more revealing than Leah's. Mine goes straight across but the cute cut of the top starts quite far down. Thankfully I am not extremely curvy, in fact at all, which means I can wear low cut dresses. The dress was beaded in rows around, and I wore a silk-knit cardigan thingy that was barely visible. The dress ended at the very top of my thigh. Yep. Much more revealing than Leah's. Unlike Leah I did not wear gladiator heels but instead wore thin heels with a beaded string going down the centre. Of course the beads where real gold as were the butterfly pins that had been a present from my father, in my hair. The pins were holding a bunch of my hair at the back so it tumbled down even more, except that you could barely make out the small bun because of the curls. It merely looked like a raised bump on the top of my head. I attached the small, crystal diamond necklace and the butterfly bracelet before rushing out the door to Emily's room. Rosalie was looking stunning in a close-cut pale, baby blue dress and Alice was dressed in a small purple dress, similar to mine. Emily was wearing a simple whit dress that was very clingy, no straps, had her hair out a straightened a white rose pin was stuck into her hair and she wore thick grey heels. The dress ended mid-thigh.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" I asked. I received two nervous nods, Leah and Emily.

I picked up my small purse with satin flap and strap. The purse hung at my hip, over my shoulder. I swaggered my way down the hall, my lips bright with pink lip-stick, my face covered in make-up. I entered with Rosalie and Alice at my flanks. They were perfectly comfortable in they're dresses. We fashionistas did this stuff everyday. Leah and Emily took they're flanks, looking beautiful, yet awkward which didn't help they're complexion. Also they walked clumsily, which didn't matter. I mean they weren't trying to be super models. But you could look beautiful by being comfortable and happy.

The boys mouths dropped open. They looked extremely handsome in they're suits.

_Oh! Wow! I must admit, even the leeches look pretty even though they always do. Phoebe did a good job. She looks stunning. I never thought I'd say it about another girl since Bella and Renesmee, but she's is appealing like a girlfriend way. Oh wow that's unusual. Stop thinking it or Edward will bring it up tonight._

Jacob. I turned to him. I raised my eyebrows.

I sauntered out the door with Rosalie and Alice flanking me.

"I did a good job on them didn't I?" I said, pointing to Emily and Leah.

"See you there"

I strode out to my car. I love cars. Behind me I heard the boys wake from they're trance and go out to my car.

"Whoa!" I hear Jacob breath.

"I know right! It's beautiful! Finally someone understand! It cost my parents millions! It's a 9 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, except in the criminal world you can get it open-toped, purple. I have the normal version at the Cullen's as well. They should have arrived by now."

"You are so lucky! And a pretty girl who speaks cars! Jackpot!" Jacob cried, running down to the car and running his hands down the side of the car.

"The benefits of being a beauty!" I agreed, jokingly.

"It's a car. Yes it's pretty and purple and fast but come on! It's a blooming car!" Rosalie muttered.

I jumped into the front seat and took off with perfect accuracy. I was speeding but so what!


	8. The joke ends

_Chapter 8-Phoebe_

_The joke ends_

The bell rang.

"And the joke comes to a close" I said quietly, flitting to the door.

"Hala! Welcome to our house" I said brightly. We made our way to the dining room and Carlisle sat at the head of the table.

"Esme, please bring in dinner with Edward" he instructed. Once the none vampires and I started eating. Yes I can eat food but it tastes disgusting. Remember, I have Renesmee traits, looking cautiously up at the Cullen's and I. Carlisle cleared his throat. He looked nervously around the table, looking for some support. He found none.

"Well" he said, composing himself. "We asked you here to introduce you to our newest member and also because Alice, Esme and Rosalie are dying to congratulate you Emily, and Sam. Also take into your thoughts what you would like for your wedding presents" he said, steering the conversation away from me.

"Why are you doing this" Sam said, heavily.

"Listen. What do you hear when you listen to Phoebes heart?" Carlisle asked.

"Phoebe, turn the fake heartbeat off please. It's another gift of hers." That was Edward.

Everyone went quiet. Emily had no idea what was happening because she did not have werewolf hearing. Or vampire hearing. They all looked extremely shocked. I smiled widely.

"So she's a" Quil said disgustedly.

_So what. She looks pretty and is nice._ He thought

But there was also a tinge of relief. Suddenly Jacob exploded. This was strange. he liked the Cullen's.

"You bring us here, thinking we're going to have to kill you. And what's with its eyes and skin?" He shouted. He was starring angrily at Bella and Carlisle, acting as if I wasn't there.

"Is it another creation of yours? A half werewolf half vampire?" He was really angry. But so am I.

"I have feelings you know. And I am a full vampire. But do not ever threaten Carlisle again or it'll be the last thing you do. And what about Renesmee. She's a hybrid. Seeming as you want to kill me then you want to kill her to, huh!" I said it in a dark and grim a haunted voice. But it was quiet, dripping with power.

"Why do you think he wanted to kill you?" Emily asked.

"We heard it" Edward and I stated. I searched in my head for Jane's gift and my eyes unfocused. Edward, hearing my thoughts tried to stop me.

"Phoebe. No!" he yelled. Too late. As soon as he touched me a shock went through this arm. He lay kneeling on the floor. Within less than a quarter of a second I had attacked Jacob mentally and he lay, a quivering mass on the ground, whimpering. I stood over him.

"I will kill her myself! See how you like that, huh!" I said eerily. If I could have cried I would have.

"You'd never have to. I know you never would do it." Bella whispered. I was shocked emotionally so that I lost my concentration and Edward was up with Esme hugging him tight, but he was starring at me. He wasn't angry. He understood my pain. Jacob was up and he was pale, starring at me.

"No one will ever touch her." He said through his teeth. "You are an idiotic, freak-".

"Stop! Do not call her that! She has had an awful life, do you really want to make it worse. She has practically been my mum and you cannot hurt her without hurting me." Bella said fiercely. "And Phoebes, please don't touch Edward again or I'll have to re-think that statement."

I smiled widely. I would make Jacob pay anyway. I searched for that special vampire.

I raised my left hand with my palm facing upwards. Jacob followed my hand. Standing tall on his toes and then being slowly lifted off the ground as I brainwashed him. The audience grew captivated. Then I dropped him back to the floor, carefully, doing so by bending the tips of my fingers back slightly. Jacob was starring at me like I was his god. I kept my hand still, rolling my head to towards my left shoulder. I raised my right hand to my lips.

"Shh." I said, layering the mesmerizing power into my voice.

"So". Here I left a few second to let it set in.

"Captivating" I said smiling. I walked slowly, at a humans pace to Jacob until I could have reached up and kissed him. I finally moved my right hand to stroke the side of his face. When my hand had traced up and down the smooth contours of his face twice I pulled my other hand up to the other side of his face, cupping it gently. I reached up so that I was right by his ear. And whispered to him,

"Be strong my brother, don't ever back down" then I broke away from the power. I kept my hands on his face. My face close to his and smiled warmly. His face turned from adoring to shocked hatred. Slowly I turned and walked to stand between Bella and Alice. I held they're hands and whispered to Alice so quietly that no-one heard.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I whispered. Alice giggled. We half danced half ran outside to the porch and down the stairs. Edward already had the music on and was whirling Bella down the stairs despite her protests. Alice and I twirled around each-other, Alice in purple, me in gold. Soon all the Cullen's were outside laughing or on the porch talking. There where only 16 of us and 9 of us willing to dance. Maybe Seth and Jacob and Quil might dance with Bella, and Seth would talk to Edward. Rosalie was waltzing with Carlisle, Esme with Edward; Bella was sitting grumpily in the corner. Jacob and Quil were talking to each other, both stuffing they're faces. Emmett and jasper were. Where were they? Suddenly I heard Emmett call. Beside him was jasper.

"Hey Phee!" he said, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah?" I said warily. Suddenly his arm hurled forward, letting lose something the size of a globe. Maybe bigger. Before I could do anything, jasper had used his gift to make me think un-clearly and I forgot how to use my gift. It was a lot bigger. The rock hit me on my forehead with so much force that I actually stumbled. But it only hurt a little, now lying as dust on the ground.

"You are so dead, pretty boy" I screeched, even though there was an evil grin on my face. Emmett and Jasper where almost falling over themselves laughing. I heard Bella chastising them in the background. I was giggling, planning, waiting for the best opportunity to attack. And it came. I hurtled forward, carful of my dress and clenched my arms around Emmett's waist. Then I squeezed.

"hey!" he was just able to gasp. Then I let him go. Alice and I laughed. It sounded like hundreds of bells tinkering. Edward, Jacob, Seth and Quil were laughing. The werewolves had louder heartier laughs but Emmett's was the loudest. Then he glared at me playfully.

"I could take you on any day. I was going soft on you" he said. As if. At this Edward and I started laughing. We knew his thoughts and Emmett never went soft on someone.

"Oh really big brother" I said tauntingly. He lunged at me. At that precise moment a huge pile of snow appeared between us. it was four metres high and six metres long. He growled. So did I put it was playful. I calculated his step and just as he landed exactly where I had been I was up the top of a tree. I giggled. I could see for miles. Then I noticed Emmet's thoughts' oh. I stared down the base of the tree.

"Don't you dare" I called down.

"I'm going to make your life miserable!" Emmett chuckled darkly. With a great heave he and jasper heaved against the tree so much that it fell down with me in it. When it was a few metres away from the ground I hoped off.

"Moron! You wrecked my hair. It took me hours to do it!" everyone except me was laughing. A coy smile tugged my lips as I sunk into a predator's stance. Moving as quiet as a leopard I passed unnoticed by the others. I was directly north of Emmett and he was laughing, facing the other way. Suddenly everyone stopped. They noticed I was gone as I climbed like a lemur up the tree. Just as I reached the top, Emmett looked up in horror. I jumped. Distantly I heard cheering. Emmett was lying on the ground breathless. I held out my hand to help him up.

"Do you think you could beat all of us?" Carlisle asked, wonderingly.

A feral grin plastered itself over my mouth.

"uh,Carlisle,do you really want her to get so caught up in it that she accidently pulls emmetts fingers off,which get tossed into the fire by Jacob by accident?And then have Roslaie try to kill her ending in her own death?"alice said worriedly.

"Oh!"Carlisle said shocked.

"Sorry."I said grimacing "I got caught up"the wolves were chortelling.

emmet looked super pissed


	9. Connections

Nearing 2 in the morning, when the wolves began to yawn and blink groggily, the Cullen's went inside and Carlisle directed his thoughts to me as he passed.

Stay here. Sam wishes to speak to you. Be careful and follow the treaty.

I turned off my gift, a skill I had required after months of work perfecting it. After all, this wasn't just some software I downloaded. It was part of my brain. I wouldn't need it and besides, I found out that somehow they could sense my gift. How, I didn't know. The only vampire I had found with the gift of seeing the past, through posing questions had been brutally murdered for releasing some of the Volturi's secrets. Which meant that I lost that gift, so I didn't know how the wolves knew but they could sense it. And for some reason, I felt a sort of alliance towards them. They were my brothers but they were also my mortal enemies. I looked up shyly. The boys were scattered in various positions, some leaning against the posts, sitting at the stairs or at the table. Jacob was glaring at me, and I could feel his anger radiating off him, even without Jasper's gift. I didn't know why but there was a feeling deep inside, tugging at me. He was gorgeous-tanned, beautifully cut hair with a leather jacket but his brown eyes, filled with hurt and love for Bella, were masked with his resentment towards me. Quietly, in a voice I didn't recognise but that somehow still felt like me, an old me, I whispered,

"Can you feel it as well?" The other boys had been looking away, pretending to be really interested in the table or chipping away at the posts but at my quiet comment, turned to me. They were nervous.

"You can also feel that connection?" Asked Sam, the leader of one of the packs. I nodded.

"Vampires and wolves are supposed to hate each other, not just through moral but our DNA sets us apart. You smell to the vampires and vice versa, your height, muscular figures and playful attitude towards each other set you apart from vampires who commonly go alone or in small covens of 2 or 3, as well as being slight and pale, edging out with speed and with no connection to the earth. Yet, despite that, I don't mind nor notice it. It's the thought of it which repels me which is simply psychological seeing as young vampires are practically brainwashed by older members of covens that already hate you."

"Same. There is something going on. Maybe you aren't a full vampire." Jacob mused, speaking up.

We went inside to the Cullen's where we relayed the information. I yawned and blinked. I was knackered. I went over to a cute boy. As cute as Jacob and that's saying something. He had stayed mostly quiet the whole evening.

"Hey, um do you know if I could crash at one of you guys' houses. I'm really tired but I can't sleep around vampires. Even though they're my kind." I laughed bitterly. He nodded.

"I'm Embry and yeah we can work something out." He looked a little disbelieving, like he couldn't believe he was agreeing to let a vampire sleep in possibly his house, or his friend's homes.

I noticed Edward turn his head sharply in our direction, eyes open wide.

"What?" He spluttered.

"Hm?" I had no idea what his problem was.

"First of all, vampires don't sleep and second, you're going to sleep at their house?"

"I have to sleep. I can sort of numb my gift but it doesn't shut off all gifts. There are a few that I can't stop because the person with them cannot control them. For example this one vampire named Dewey who can actually feel the way the earth is rotating and can see other planets with the naked eye. Of course the spinning makes him dizzy. Can you imagine running that fast while the Earth was spinning. Something we weren't designed to withstand. He works so hard at turning it off that it drains his energy and he for a month every now and then throughout the year he rests. Instead, I sleep at night. And I cannot intrude on you guys, especially while I am the only one sleeping. I would feel far more comfortable with the Quiletes if they let me and you have no objections."

Slowly, Carlisle nodded at Edward then said to me;

"If it's okay with Sam and Jacob. But you must be back here tomorrow."

I nodded. Sam made a movement to leave but Carlisle stopped him.

"Excuse us Sam but we have something we want to propose, in order to further investigate. It's okay if some of the pack wish to go home and to be filled in later. For those that can't sleep, there is so much time. But it's desperate. And who will house Phoebe?"

"Okay. Either Jake or Jarred can take care of her. Paul and I will stay here.

He looked to Jacob.

"Look after her Jacob."

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. If I were human, I wouldn't have noticed it. Jacob gestured at me to follow him. I walked past, hunching my shoulders as I passed him. There was something about Jacob Black. And it brought out a different me. But that different me felt like the real me, that had gone on vacation.


	10. Memories

I grabbed my country road bag. It was new, with a beautiful purple bow stitched into the side. The rest of it was black leather, with dark purple stitching on the handles. Jacob held the door for me as I passed, then closed it behind me. I was only wearing some high-waisted red shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with flat collars. It covered a bit of the bottom on the back, but had a shorter front, which would have shown a part of my stomach except for the shorts. It was thin, with flower patterns on the front. In the early morning late autumn air it was freezing. Stepping outside I shivered.

They were waiting in the shadows of the forest surrounding the Cullen's home waiting for Jacob to give them instructions.

"Some of you need to race home and figure out a place for her to stay. The others can trail our car. She's important and there's heaps of vamps out there that want her dead."

The wolves had disappeared from my sight, sprinting away to follow his command. He walked around to the front of the house and opened the garage. Inside were a few luxury and sports cars. The Cullen's obsessed over vehicles. Jacob headed for a black jeep, sighing and glancing at the red sports car next to it longingly. When I passed the motorbike on the other side, to get into the passenger seat, I bent down and ran my fingers over the seat, then checked the engine. I didn't know why though. I didn't care for cars. They were just chunks of metal used to transport me and some were prettier than others. A memory I didn't even know I had was dragged to the front of my mind.

"Hey, Phoebe! I got a new bike yesterday for my birthday. Wanna check it out at my bash tonight?" I was sitting in a classroom from my old school but I didn't recognise the teacher or any of the students. What class was this? I stared at the board, trying to read the teachers scribbles but there was a noise distracting me. Someone was saying my name. I turned to look next to me.

"Earth to Phoebe? Are you okay?" There was a boy, with close cut hair and small bulging biceps. He was in jeans and a purple lumberjack type shirt unbuttoned over a white tee. He was tanned, probably a native or he'd been on vacation somewhere really sunny and all the sunscreen in the world had disappeared. I gave him a small smile.

"Uh, hi."

"So? My party? You gonna come?" He looked worried, like this stranger really cared about my wellbeing.

"Ah...yeah of course." Just then the bell rang and as it did, my memory seemed to fog up, and another came to the front of my mind.

I was being led by the hand through a crowded room by someone. I looked up and could see it was the mystery boy from the classroom but he was wearing a suit. Looking down I saw I was in black pumps and a short tiered light pink skirt that reached about halfway down my thighs and a classic white tank. I had lots of bangles and necklaces on. Finally we pushed through into a quieter room where one of the partygoers called out to us.

"Hey Phoebe! Great party Mason!" Mason called something back to him and we kept going, pushing through the sweaty, gyrating bodies moving in time with the music. We finally made it to the back door and he held it open for me and swept his arm up.

"Milady." I mock curtsied and grinned, stepping through and waiting on the porch. He took my hand after closing the door behind him and gave me a devils evil grin before dashing for a huge shed in the yard. He unlocked the door and turned on the light. Inside were two bikes. One had a cover on it but the other one was sitting there, highly polished, gleaming in the light. It was the same one that belonged to the Cullen's. It was beautiful.

"Ohmygod." I whispered, barely touching it with my fingers.

"I know" Mason said, grinning, happily. "Isn't she gorgeous. I've decided on the name." I turned to him and walked over, standing in front of him. I was practically powerless to my body. The stuff I'd been saying and doing before I had already done-this was my past-but I hadn't wanted any different. Now I did. I didn't know this person so why was I standing so close.

"She's beautiful, so I named her after someone I know that's beautiful" He said coyly. "You." Then he leaned in and put his hand on my shoulder, and kissed me, first softly. His touch made me want more, hooking my fingers in his jeans and moving my body against him. Then he began kissing me hungrily, pushing me against the wall. Wen we finally surfaced for air, he whispered into my ear

"I love you."

The memory distorted, then faded. I gasped.

"Fuck"


End file.
